Revenge You know I love it
by Alu In Chains
Summary: Beetlejuice gives Lydia his juice for a day to cast her own creative revenge on Claire. What he didn't know was how trigger happy and homicidal she can get. One shot, has blood and bad language, so don't say I didn't warn ya.


A note before I begin. I do not own Beetlejuice, and doubt that I probably ever will. So just enjoy what you have here, kay? Thanks for reading!

* * *

Beetlejuice awoke from his nap screaming, his eyes wide to the sudden sound. It was a thump. A very loud thump. "Ahh! It's the Monster Across The Street!" he yelped, thinking that it was indeed the monster knocking on his door. "Damn, probably knows I messed with his dog again," he sighed and rolled out of his coffin bed.

The thumping sound again. This time, Beetlejuice knew it wasn't knocking. It was more like a bang than a knock. Like someone was throwing something.

Beetlejuice looked in the direction toward his mirror, peering into Lydia's room on the other side. Books, socks, pants, and then a shoe box flew from the left side of the room(from his point of view from the mirror) all the way to the wall on the right. "I've had it! Done! No more! That little bitch has paid her way to the top with money for the _last time_!" Lydia's screaming voice flooded from her world to his, and Beetlejuice flinched at her words. How could such come from a small girl's mouth? She must have been pissed.

"I'll show her, I'll show that Claire _Bitchster_ good!" Lydia said again. She threw another book at her wall, not noticing Beetlejuice watching her with a bit of concern from her mirror. "And... and I need to stop talking to myself," she said, suddenly calm. Sagging her shoulders, she fell back and landed hard on her bottom, back against the wall. Her legs bent and she hugged her knees, as Lydia thought hard. "Yeah..." she murmured, standing up. "I'll show her! I'll really _show_ her! I'll _show_ her how much of a freak I can be! No more artistic revenge bullshit! This means war!" Lydia, now on her feet, stomped a raged foot on the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! BEETLEJUICE!!"

"You didn't have to yell, babes," Beetlejuice said, with a small smile playing his lips as he floated through the mirror. "Sorry I didn't meet you after school," he frowned, seeing that she was still in her school uniform. "Oh, Beej!" Lydia cried the words, though still, not even at how upset she was, had a tear dropped down her cheek when she ran and tackle hugged her best friend. "Babes, why the long face?" Beetlejuice chuckled and pulled his chin down to make his face grow in length. Lydia didn't giggle. She didn't even crack a smile. He let go of his chin and it snapped up back to its place. "Claire Brewster ruined my fucking day. And I swear to god that will be the last time she fucked with me."

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"I'm serious, Beej!"

Guess she was right. Beetlejuice didn't realize that she was now fourteen-years-old. It was normal for kids her age to start using language, no matter how disrespectful it was. But then again, when did he ever give a damn about respect? "What do you want me to do?" he asked, smiling. "Replace her mattress with a man eating one?" he asked, a thought bubble appearing between them and projecting the ideas. "Turn her into a worm and throw her in her mom's hair?" Lydia shook her head.

"Oh! I know!" Beetlejuice said as a light bulb appeared over his head, "How about we ditch her in the Neitherworld longer than usual, and not let her think it was a dream!"

Lydia pulled the chain on the light bulb, turning it off. "No, Beetlejuice. I have something more...different, in mind."

"Lemme have it!" Beetlejuice smiled, gesturing with his arms that he was insisting that Lydia went on with her idea. "I want you to give me your powers. Just for a day!"

Beetlejuice's face fell. "What?"

"You heard me. Let me borrow your juice!"

"No. Sorry babes, but I can't."

"Why not?! You're the ghost with the most! You can do anything you want! Please!" she begged, letting her lower lip tremble and gave him the puppy eyes. "Oh no. No. No. No. Not the puppy face!" Beetlejuice flinched. "Too...cute..." Lydia insisted on with the face. "C'mon, you're killin' me here!" Beetlejuice whined as a white lily appeared in his hands and he fell flat on his back. He opened one eye, to see Lydia on her knees by his head and holding her hands together in a begging pose. Her eyes, her face, still in that of the begging stare. Beetlejuice slapped his forehead and groaned. "Allright! Allright! Just, stop with the face please!" he jumped up and shielded himself from the stare.

Lydia went strait to excited and hugged Beetlejuice, this time more happily, and squealed with joy. "Oh thank you, Beetlejuice! Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuu!" and she gave him a big squeeze. Beetlejuice inflated under her grip like a rubber toy, but then deflated back to his normal state when she let go. "Don't push it Lyds. Now, are ya sure it's what ya want?"

Lydia shook her head rapidly.

"Positive?"

She shook her head again.

"Are you reeeaaalllyy-"

"YES, I'M FUCKIN' POSITIVE!"

"Yeesh, okay! Okay! Hold out your hand." Lydia nodded once and held out her hand. "Wrist up, babes." She turned her arm over. Beetlejuice grabbed her wrist, about where her artery was. "Thank that god of yours, Lyds, because this is the first time I might _ever_ regret anything. It's gonna put ya through a lot," he warned. Lydia didn't say anything, and just gave him a stern stare that told him to just get on with it. Beetlejuice squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and tensed his whole body. The grip on Lydia's wrist was strong, and only got stronger, like those blood pressure tests. Only, though, instead of releasing when it got too tight, an electrical shock ventured through her veins. Her body went numb with the feeling, but then pain followed, slowly trickling up from her feet to the top of her head, like a bunch of needles. Or like when he foot falls asleep. It was too close a call to tell. Followed by that, her veins became hot, like lava, and she panted a little but then jerked her whole body back. Her veins became ice cold now, and it gave her a major brain freeze. Lydia pulled on her arm, but Beetlejuice wouldn't let go, his body was locked like that.

She cried out in pain, and then let out a blood curdling scream. No longer ice cold, her whole body was now aching, and she couldn't stand. Lydia could feel the pain, how horrible it all felt, but was too locked within herself to move or do anything about it. "Beej..." she muttered through clenched teeth, tensing her body on instinct to block the pain, even though it made it worse. Lydia looked at his hand, watching it as it gripped her wrist, his palm to her vain. Just as the pain seemed to reach its peak, and Lydia thought that she would pass out from it, she watched as electrical sparks of power flowed from his wrist down to hers, and up her arm. Lydia screamed again, as Beetlejuice's hand retreated almost instantly and she fell to the ground, breathing deeply.

"Lydia! Lydia are you okay?" Delia called from half way up the stairs. Beetlejuice looked down at Lydia, then to her door. Lydia wasn't going to be able to stand and reply, he knew that, so he inhaled a deep breath. "Yes, Delia," he said, using Lydia's voice, "I just tripped over a few books on the floor. No big."

"Well, if anything happens, let me know, okay?" Delia called up again and went back to the kitchen. Beetlejuice relaxed his shoulders with relief and looked back down at Lydia. Her body was shaking, jolting like she was still being electrocuted. No one would ever know how much he wanted to pick her up and tell her how sorry he was for doing that to her. No one would probably ever know that if giving her his juice for a short amount of time hurt her in any way, he would regret it for the rest of his afterlife. Even if she didn't seem to care and was set on her own revenge, it still would haunt him like he has haunted her house. Lifting her slowly off the ground, Beetlejuice just set her on her bed. May not be how she would lie down for a nap, saying as though she was laying more across than on. But she was at least on it, that was good enough, right?

Beetlejuice just smiled down at her. Oh, he was tempted to do something totally stupid that would wake her up. He had just the idea, too. Lydia couldn't go sleep just yet. The jolt of energy coursing through her would kill her if she were to rest now. Towering over her sleepy figure, Beetlejuice outstretched his hands, ready to do his little prank to keep her awake. "Beej?" her voice was soft as her eyes opened hazily.

His figure was blurred at first, but Lydia managed to make it out. Beetlejuice stood over her awkwardly, his arms outstretched as if he were trying to imitate Frankenstein. She sat up, inching away slowly. "Beej, what the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Ah. Uh. What do you mean, babes?" he laughed nervously and pulled his hands behind his back. "Anyway, you can't fall asleep yet."

"But I wanna go to sleep! I don't feel like I have any of your juice at all..." Lydia sighed and rubbed her eye. "Lyds, it's not gonna kick in instantly. You'll have the juice ready and charged by the time you wake up tomorrow. What I don't get is why you're even doing it on a Saturday!"

"Because I'm making it just as much creative as it is _my_ revenge!"

"Well, as I was saying, just stay up a while longer. Dun go to sleep just yet."

Lydia nodded and simply rested her head on her pillow. "So what did Claire do to ya this time anyways, babes?"

"Our school's intercom system got updated, and we now have morning and closing school announcements. I was one of the first girls to sign up and announce the announcements, and Ms. Shannon picked me. But Claire had to pay her way to cut in line _again_ and ended up getting the spot instead. I was there first!" Lydia gritted her teeth and tried to control the bubbling anger. "Sounds like she does need a bit of juicing. Why you wanna do it yourself?"

"Because, Beej, with what I had in store for her, you'd never do yourself. No matter how scary and freaky it was, you would have never done it yourself. I'm sorry Beetlejuice, for begging you into this, but Claire needs to be taught a lesson." Lydia turned her head away from him and stared strait up into the ceiling, "A lesson that Ms. Shannon won't ever be able to teach, herself."

Lydia opened her eyes slowly to the sound of laughing. She groaned and hit the snooze button, attempting to life her torso from the mattress. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked out the doors to her balcony. "Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Lydia sighed, rubbing her stomach after noticing how hungry she was for breakfast. Suddenly, a silver platter with a cooked horse and an apple shoved in its mouth appeared in front of her. Lydia screamed and hid back under the covers, shivering. "It's not there. Nothing happened, nothing's there. It was just a figment of my imagination, the sunlight playing tricks on my eyes."

After several minutes of telling herself this, Lydia peered from under the covers and was relieved to find nothing there. The large plate with the horse was nowhere in sight. She sighed with relief and relaxed for a minute on her bed, then sat up and ventured to the Kitchen, stopping by the bathroom first.

"Mother," Lydia called, feeling the coldness of the kitchen tiles beneath her feet as she stepped in. "What's for breakfast?"

To her surprise, there was no answer. "Delia? Huh?" Lydia looked to see a note by the sink.

_Lydia,_

_Your father and I went out of town to spend the day with a few old friends of ours from New York. We thought it might be a good chance for you to practice staying home alone. Please don't mess up the house!_

_Love, Mom._

Lydia smiled slightly. Then she wouldn't get in trouble if she juiced the whole town to get back at Claire and then clean it up before they get back? She laughed at her idea, Lydia had gone mad for the lust to score back. Like she decided the night before, this meant _war_.

Crumbling the note in a ball tight into her fist, Lydia raced up the stairs and put on her normal daily clothes, with the up do hairstyle and all. Her hair had gotten a little longer, now. The half of her hair that hung down from the up do didn't just reach her shoulders, but it almost stretched to the center of her back.

Realizing she had kept the paper in her hand the whole time, she threw it at the mirror in a missed attempt to get it into her trash can. The paper bounced off the mirror, rolled off the vanity, and then made it on the floor just by her first target.

She gripped the curtains without a second to spare. _I'm not letting Beetlejuice miss a second of this!_ she thought to herself as she forcefully pulled them closed and illuminated all light in the room. "Though I know I should be wary," she chanted.

"Still I venture some place scary," her back turned to the window and she danced around the candle light like she usually did. "Ghostly hauntings, I turn loose!" With her arms in the air, Lydia smiled at how powerful she felt right now. Like, he was already there, and she could feel it. Like his hands and fingertips were tracing every small vain in her body, and wherever her blood circulated. "Beetlejuice." The tracing feeling shot her heart rate forward suddenly in burst of energy. "Beetlejuice!" And like she couldn't hold onto it any longer, Lydia screamed the last word as loud as she possibly could. Like she enjoyed her parents gone for a change. Like she really wanted to just scream and shout. "BEETLEJUICE!"

Instead of her room transforming at her fingertips this time, though, strangely Beetlejuice just fell from heaven knows where from the ceiling. "Beej! Are you okay?" Lydia ran over to him and lifted him off the ground. "I've been better. I can't juice anyone! You have it now, babes." Lydia snickered, "Sorry. I forgot all about the juice part, actually." _So _that's_ why the silver platter floated in front of me this morning..._

"So how do you work this stuff, anyway?" she asked, shrugging and randomly pointed at something, but nothing happened. "'S all in the mind, babes. Jus' think of somethin' and it happens! Isn't that great?" he laughed, enjoying how he is one of the few ghosts with that power. "Allright," Lydia closed her eyes and thought. She thought of her feet lifting off the ground and... hey...wait! They were! Her feet were off the ground! Lydia opened her eyes and smiled, laughing and enjoying that she could float on her own will. "Okay, now I get it!" she smiled and her balcony doors opened when she winked at them. "Thanks Beej! You can come if you want. I'd rather you do, but my parents aren't home so if there's anything you want get it now." And with that, she flew out the window.

_Why he hell is she trusting me in her house?_ Beetlejuice asked himself and shoved his hands into his pockets. Percy crawled out from under his bed, and Beetlejuice laughed, trying to juice the cat and then just scowled to himself. _Right...that's why._ And deciding that he was a little hungry, made his way to the kitchen.

He supposed it was a nice Saturday morning. Not as lovely as the ones in the Neitherworld, but good enough. Strolling down the hallway and down the stairs, admiring the lighting in every room as the sun rose, Beetlejuice entered the kitchen and scowled. "Human food, you know _I_ hate it," he muttered at the neatness in the fridge when he opened the door. "Not a single thing expired! What the hell?"

Well, no excitement down here. Maybe in her house, while Lydia's gone, Beetlejuice could get away with panty raiding her. He shrugged his shoulders and boredly made his way up to her room, relieved that he could be a little more of himself without her around to tell him the difference between right and wrong.

--

Lydia landed on the rich welcome mat at the Brewster's Mansion. Her posture held professionally, Lydia hit the doorbell and was welcomed by a man in a black tux. Probably he butler. "How may I help you?" he asked, answering the door and pulling on a disturbed face when he saw it was Lydia.

"I don't need help," Lydia snickered, and snapped as the butler was blasted back into the far back wall and turned into a bunny rabbit. "I need Claire." And stepping in on her own accord, Lydia made her way through, to Claire's room.

It wasn't hard. To find Claire, still sleeping in a pink canopy bed with lace and white flowered comforters. Her room was white, and it was sickening to be in. "Yuck, I'm kinda glad Beetlejuice isn't here yet," she muttered and made her way to Claire. "Wakey, wakey, eggs 'n bakey," Lydia sang slightly, and raised her arms up over her head and felt the juice leave her fingers as her face twisted with demented delight. Her nose wrinkled, eyes glaring, yet a smile playing her lips, Lydia laughed and set the comforters on fire.

Claire awoke with a start, and sat up screaming at the smell of smoke. "Ah! Like, Lydia, what did you do that for?!" she cried pulling out from the blankets. Lydia snickered and played her arms again, as if she were dancing gracefully. This time, when she pushed both of her palms in Claire's direction, liquid nitrogen flowed from her wrists and drenched Claire, freezing every bit but her eyes. "I'm here to tell you that Ms. Shannon actually wants a warranty on who paid her to be the student announcer. She says that the current announcer broke just this morning." With that, Lydia shaped her hand like a hammer, and laughed at Claire's look of horror as she broke the frozen body into a million pieces. Lydia began to cackle now, becoming mad with power. No wonder Beetlejuice loved pulling pranks! He could do whatever he wanted. Snapping, all the pieces on the floor came together into Claire's shape again, and unfroze.

Claire wobbled on her feet, trying to regain her balance. Holding her head, she spun her eyes dizzily. "Aw, don't get tired yet," Lydia said gently. "We're just getting _started_!!" she screamed the last word and pushed her palms in Claire's direction again, this time hunching her shoulders and her back, using all the strength in her body to push forward about six barbed wires from each palm and wrap them around Claire's small figure. Claire didn't see it coming until' the sharp feeling of her skin being peeled off slowly took every sensation she ever had. And to express the feeling, she let out an ear piercing scream.

--

Beetlejuice pursed his lips into a strait line as he realized that he had just looked at all of the contents of the underwear drawer already. He grunted and threw the last pair on the floor, along with every other bit of underwear he had looked at. Beetlejuice couldn't juice himself back to the neitherworld, and he's already heard Claire scream before so like this time was going to be any different.

Walking around and picking up the mess he made, Beetlejuice began to imagine what Lydia would do if she walked in on him going through her dresser. She would be so _pissed_. But it made him laugh, slightly, because either way he'd still get the pleasure of looking through them. Even if she caught him and beat the dead shit out of him.

After he was sure there wasn't a trace of what he had just done left in her room, Beetlejuice stood there with his hands in his pockets again.

"Damnit..." he muttered. "Well, got nothin' better to do now than to just watch Claire get her ass kicked.

--

Lydia laughed, her heels clicking on the now juiced floor, covered from head to toe in Claire's blood. Claire, wrapped in the barbed wires, was forced to stay conscious with the screeching sound coming from a knife and a fork rubbing fast against a glass plate right by her ear. Claire's body, bruised and bloody, hung loosely from the ceiling as Lydia resumed her pacing in thought.

The up do her hair was in was so drenched that it hung back like a ponytail, and the hair against her back was strait. As black as her hair was still colored, the shine in it was no longer just a normal shine, but a strong tint of red. Small rivers of blood ran variously down her face, with a few splatters across her dress. It was a wonder how Claire hadn't bled to death yet.

"What should we do to you now? We've already turned your butler into a rabbit, your mom a cat and your dad a dog. They're so in love they're still chasing each other," she laughed and turned her head to a blonde cat scurrying across the room running from a dark colored dog barking and chasing her, "Literally."

Claire groaned subconsciously, and Lydia looked up sharply, only to speed up the fork and knife. Her eyes widened and Claire wanted to scream, but she couldn't. "You little brat, have been ruining my life since the very first day I moved here. From the moment you laid eyes on me, for some god damn reason, you hate my fucking guts. Well, Claire, wanna hate my guts some more? Then fucking hate them!" Lydia yelled and opened her rib cage with an illusion trick, and showed Claire all of her insides, which were alive and moving within her, "Hate them all!"

Claire squirmed in the grip of the barbed wires, and in pain, screamed loudly. It was weaker than what they started out with, but was enough to satisfy Lydia.

The house started to grow dark. White walls became black, and colored walls became dark shades of gray. The chandelier grew more demonic, as bat's screeched and flew about the house. Lydia threw back her head in a cackle, going mad with power. She snapped, the plate, fork, and knife disappearing at her whim, and eyed the wires that held Claire captive. "Maybe we should give you a small break," she sighed, and snapped fingers. The wire loosed and Claire spun around fast. Very fast. Unwinding from the wire and fell limply on a table. Straps wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and the table began to fold out against her body from the middle. "One that will _break_ you in half!"

Suddenly aware of what this table was doing, Claire let out scream again. "You got something to say to me, sweetie?" Lydia laughed, stopping the table and stepping beside Claire. Claire winced away from her, fully knowing what Lydia was now capable of. "Like, g...get out of my house! Let me go!"

"Not until' you say the magic words," Lydia said in a sing song tone started bending the table more. Claire thought she felt her back pop and screamed. The table stopped again. "ALLRIGHT! Allright! I'm sorry, you little freak! I'm sorry I paid my way to beat you into a place you obviously wanted! I'm totally sorry for doing that every time you want something! Just let me go! Let me-"

"LYDIA!"

Both of the girls turned their heads to find who was screaming. A man in a striped suit stepped through the doorway into the mansion that now looked like a haunted house, thanks to Lydia's juicing, scowling. "Jesus, babes," Beetlejuice looked up and around the inside of the house in awe. "You must've been _mad_."

"She is! Call 911! Save me!"

"Shut it, Claire!" Lydia hissed and made the table continue. Claire screamed. Beetlejuice looked at Lydia and watched her. How she looked. She was covered in blood. Gallons of it. "Lyds, babes, I know this doesn't sound like something I would say but, you've done enough," he said, feeling out of character. "If you let this go any farther the powers gonna eat you from the inside out. Lets get ya home, babes."

"I'm not finished," Lydia snapped, finally shifting her feet to turn her whole body in his direction. "Yes ya' are, Lyds. Stop it right now," Beetlejuice said, looking at Claire. Her back was arched pretty far now, and any further would probably brake her right in half. He looked back at Lydia just as she had retorted another word. "No!"

"Lydia!" Beetlejuice was more forceful with his words, which caught Lydia right there. He rarely ever said her full name. And she loved it when he did. The table stopped, and Claire relaxed as much as she could in her current position and fell unconscious.

Lydia's eyes were watering as she looked up and around herself. Her face was contorted with fear, fear of what she had done. She had snapped back to normal, gaze much more softer than the tense glare that made Beetlejuice want to run and hide. Lydia was now broken. Even though Claire was the one on the table and was suppose to break, it was Lydia who was hurt instead. "What have I done..." she murmured, her voice cracking on the last word. Beetlejuice closed the distance between them, and she collapsed against him. Her arms tight around him, Lydia cried into his chest, sobbing. "I'm no better than she is! What have I done!" she sobbed. And for once, Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her in return.

Her sobbing stopped suddenly, and Beetlejuice grew tense. It wasn't really Lydia he was hugging, was it? The sobs were replaced with laughter, strong and cold. Lydia slowly pulled herself away, and looked Beetlejuice in the eyes. They weren't brown anymore. No, now instead, her eyes were a blood red around a color of white, where the brown use to be. Her pupils where just as white as the color around those. Her eye lids were open wide, like she was really insane, and she called. Without a twitch, or a wink of the eye, Beetlejuice flew back into the wall just as the Butler had before. A wind picked up from Lydia's body, and swirled around her at a fast rate. The rabbit hopping around, the cat, the dog, and even Claire woke up to watch Lydia's feet leave the ground from the forcefulness of the wind. Beetlejuice's hair flung wildly around his face as he stood up and tried to shield himself. "Lyds!" he tried to yell over the storm inside the house. Lightning flashed violently outside the windows, and Lydia's menacing cackle rose above all sounds. A glow emerged from her chest, as if she was letting all of her energy leave her body. "I'll take my revenge out on all of you! Every last one of you!"

_She's drunk with power! It's going to eat her alive!_ Beetlejuice was desperate. Pushing his way through the strong winds, he tried to reach out to Lydia. "Lyds! Please! I'm beggin' ya!" he pleaded. "If you let that power eat you alive, I won't get it back and you won't have an afterlife, babes! Stop this right now!"

Beetlejuice leapt up with all he could and grabbed hold of Lydia's wrist. Lydia was yanked to the side and the glow retreated, her glare shifting to him. "You're first!" her voice hissed through unmoving jaws. Beetlejuice held his grip firmly, and eventually she returned the same grip on his, her palm to his artery. Just what he was hoping for! "Lyds! Remember how I gave you my powers?" Beetlejuice yelled the question over the storming sounds. Even if the question was a waste of her time, Lydia's face grew less tense and she began thinking.

The wind picked up again, though now even stronger. Eventually, the air pressure turned into light from the fast moving of atoms, and blew out in every direction, turning the Mansion the way it was in the first place, and everyone in it. And also ridding the town of the furious thunderstorm. Followed by the burst of energy was a bright light.

Lydia felt that she was in Beetlejuice's arms again, but couldn't tell. The bright light began to fade to black, along with the feeling of everyone around her.

And then soon, she felt alone, kept in nothing but a dreamless sleep. Couldn't think...couldn't feel...couldn't even remember. It was just nothing but blackness. Empty. Dull. Trapped for the rest of eternity...

"I'm home!" Lydia called into the kitchen from the back door as she entered the house. "Whoah, talk about Deja vu," she mumbled, climbing up the steps to her room. Lydia didn't realize that she was in her school uniform, holding her book bag in hand. "Did everything just reset or something?" she asked herself outloud as she fell on her back on her bed. "Actually, yeah, it did."

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia sounded relieved and excited at the sound of his voice and ran to her mirror. Beetlejuice sat casually in the place of her reflection and smiled. "Hey babes," he greeted her. "Beej, what happened?"

Beetlejuice's face fell. "Uh, well, you got a little trigger happy...okay, _very _trigger happy, and almost snapped Claire in half and let her guts spill to the floor."

"Oh yeah," Lydia trailed off, looking down shamefully. "I still can't believe I did that..."

"It wasn't you at all, babes. My juice started eating you from the inside out, and tried to make your darkest fantasies come true at your whim. I just never realized how dark ya are, babes," he began laughing. "On Halloween, you're going to be the decorator for the dungeon theme. Just...never ask to use my juice again." Lydia nodded. "So how'd you get it back, again?"

"Grabbed your wrist and reminded you of the pain it caused. You giving me my juice back reset everything to before it all happened. Me and you are the only two who know what went down tomorrow."

Lydia giggled at the thought. "But the same thing won't happen, right?" she asked, hopeful. "No, it won't happen."

"Thank God."

"You're tellin' me! I had a worse day than Claire! I couldn't juice anybody!" Beetlejuice began ranting on about how horrible his day was. Even though it didn't sound that bad, Lydia just giggled and nodded her head listening. "Oh, Beetlejuice," she whispered as he continued on his ranting, not stopping for a breath and flailing his arms to exaggerate.

**A/N:** Um... yeah... I had a real bad itch to write this out. The thought just kinda came to me, so I don't know if there's anyone out there who has already written the idea yet or what. And I'm really sorry if there is, but I couldn't stop myself from writing it. The story itself kinda sucked, I didn't like it myself much but found it good enough practice to post up anyway. Everyone may seem out of character, and if they are, slap me for it, kay? Thank you again so much for reading! -


End file.
